What If I Came Back To You?
by LookingPassTheFuture
Summary: What if Ivy really left Rachel when they were in San Fransisco, then came back years later as a new person? Rachel/Ivy Pairing, FEMSLASH WARNING C:
1. Gone

My heart pounded painfully hard with emotion as Ivy's words hit me.

"You're not leaving me, I'm leaving you." My eyes darted rapidly over her beautiful face, discerning if she was being serious, and it wasn't until she turned away from me closing her eyes, a tear slipping down unto her pale cheeks that she was. Her black curtain of hair hid her face as my thoughts raced. She's really leaving. Ivy Tamwood was ditching old Rachel, and I didn't dare ask why. Years of blood and tears, pain and rejection, tension and frustration; who wouldn't leave?

She had finally had enough of me, I knew a day like this would come, but now before I even had the chance to at least fix our complicated relationship.

And I wanted to do so by having a blood balance instead of hopping into bed with her, but that was instantly thrown out of picture after the incident in the van, a subject we still haven't had a chance to talk about, and after I had said _never again_, I still wanted to give at least a small part of me. A tear threaten as I remembered the look of pure sadness on Ivy's face at my words. I had tried to change her, I had caused her pain worse than Piscary, and then I told never again and _now_ that she was leaving. For good. Hearing those words in my head made my heart clench.

I didn't want her to leave she was the best friend I ever had, and even though I wasn't bisexual — or at least that's what my mind kept telling me— I loved Ivy, I really did. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore, it was too late.

"Ivy please," I said my voice sounding like a lost child. Ivy turned her head but wasn't quite looking at me, and suddenly I felt like the biggest ass ever. "I'm sorry." I finished, her scent spreading around me almost instantly calming me, knowing I'd probably never get another chance to bask in her scent I breathe in deeply, realizing she was pumping out calming pheromones. Her face almost lit up, pink lips cocking to the right to form a small sad smile, she scooted closer.

"Don't apologize, dear heart." She said using my rare nick name, her gray smooth voice washing over me like silk and I felt goose bumps coat my arms as tear managed to escape my eyes, and Ivy's hand came to wipe it away, gently cupping my face. "It's not you, it's me. I've realized I'm just a burden to you and Jenks, Rachel. And you only needed me for the drive not the run." She quickly added, as she saw I was about to speak.

I can't believe she was actually leaving, another tear came rolling down my cheeks as her hand slipped away from my face, I suddenly felt cold from the lost of her warmth.

Maybe it was for the best.

Ivy stood up from the couch, standing over me looking beautifully like a goddess. "I hope you get your shunning removed." She said, as she walked away into one of the bedrooms, and heard the sound of rummaging and zippers being pulled. Ivy slowly walked back into the room with a rolling suit case in her right hand, and a carrying bad in her left. She had already packed. She was really serious; of course she was serious. I rose up from the couch, walking to stand by the door to meet her.

"When you're ready to leave San Francisco I already set up a flight for you, and for Jenks to fly safely." She said her voice sounding loss of all emotion as she stared hard into my eyes. "And I arranged for my items to be collected back at the church. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," she added seeing my slightly quivering frame almost droop into its self.

She was apologizing for leaving me, even after the hell I had put her through, and I just felt plain selfish and dirty, it wasn't supposed to end like this; I didn't want it to end like this.

"This is goodbye, Rachel." She said walking toward me, her hand once again taking my cheek slowly closing the distance between us her eyes closing with mine, and I knew what she was about to do and I let it happen. Her lips were feather light against mine as she gently kissed me, my heart pounding with unreal emotion. An emotion I hadn't felt since Kisten; my heart gave another pound at the memory of him, and the realization that he wouldn't be here to hold me in his strong arms saying she'll come back when Ivy left. Why was everybody leaving me? The pheromones that Ivy was previously pumping out stopped, so my scar wasn't tingling in the slightest, just real emotion and…passion. She poured every ounce of love she had for me into the kiss, giving me a glimpse of what I could've had, now lost forever, and I felt something deep within me clicked as I slowly responded to the kiss, Ivy jerking in surprise at my expense.

She began to pull away, and frantic I took her face in both my hands keeping her where she was as her hands came to rest on my forearms. I could practically hear her arguing with herself; her mind telling her to stop, flee, she's going to reject you but her feelings for me telling her to deepen the kiss. So that's what she did.

A whisper of her tongue came to lightly brush against my lip silently asking for entrance, and I complied almost eagerly, trying to pour every drop of love into the kiss knowing that I'd probably never see her again, I wanted her to remember this and this is how I wanted to remember her by. The type of love I was pouring into the kiss; I couldn't say and even though I was losing her I felt a part of me break free as I felt Ivy's lips on mine part of me also telling me this was right. I wanted my mind to deny it I didn't know why; to blame it on the pheromones but there weren't any pheromones, not this time just real and pure emotion. And I'm not sure if I could call myself completely straight for wanting to deepen the kiss, combined with mix emotions of not wanting her to go, losing her after this, wanting to finally feel the texture of her hair scrambled with feeling of what life would be like without her, how lonely the church would be, and if Jenks would really leave me and work for Trent. Me going to the Ever After.

So I really couldn't put an exact pinpoint to my current emotion as I kissed Ivy, but I knew part of me changed. And Ivy knew the instant they did.

She ripped herself from my lips her eyes still closed, she had felt my emotion for her shift and I hoped it was enough for her not to leave. I was still cradling her beautiful face, and her hands were still gripping at my forearms.

"No." My heart stopped at how smoothly the word came out of her. What did she mean by no? Was she saying no to leaving?

"Ivy I—"

"I'm not doing this again, Rachel. I'm not." Ivy said her voice harsh, and the firm finalization in her last words told me she wasn't changing her decision. This wasn't one of times where she'd leave for a day or two to get some space, no. She was leaving and this time never coming back. Panic and grief struck through me as Ivy turned her head away from me, my hands still cradling her face. She started to pull on my on my arms, trying to escape me, I didn't want her to escape me so I clung to her trying to get her to look at me, it was wrong, but I didn't want her to go.

"Ivy look at me." I said growing hysteric, my heart was pounding out of my chest. No, please it can't end like this. "Please, look at me."

"No I'm sick of these—"I lunged forward and captured Ivy's lips with my own before she could say another word. She grunted her hands clenching painfully at my at my arms before releasing, her touch turning gentle and she moaned into the kiss. She moaned again and I felt myself warm at the sound, her tongue came out to swipe at my bottom lip asking for entry, I complied and it was when our tongues met, I felt myself backpedaling until my back hit the wall next to the door Ivy's hands tangling in my hair. Her long lean frame pressed against me, pinning me to the wall, I found myself liking the warmth of her against me. Missing the feeling of being held. My hands dropped to her sides clutching her to me as unknown emotions and feelings for her blossomed and flowed wildly. Ivy slowly parted from me and I opened my eyes to find her's still closed with a dazed expression on her outstanding features, both of us breathless. My hand came up to stroke her cheek, and her black eyes opened.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ivy asked her voice husky from the heat of our kiss, "We shouldn't have done that."

I stared into her black eyes in a silent plea; asking her if she, though I didn't deserve it, forgave me for all the years of manipulation, mixed signals, emotional stress, and anticipation that didn't deliver. The feeling that I thought I wouldn't have again since Kisten bubbled up to the surface as my emerald eyes bore into her's.

I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Stop." Ivy said ripping her gaze from mine, and jerkily pulled away from me. "Stop it. Please." She sounding like a lost little girl at her last word, her head now bowed intentionally avoiding eye contact.

"Stop what Ivy?" I asked, slowly advancing toward her again my hands reaching out for her, gasping when she swatted me away.

"Stop making me love you..." She said almost whispering, "I can't—I _won't _let you trap me again in your little white lies. You don't mean it, you never did, never will. Pain is not love Rachel. And if it is," Ivy said spinning on her heel to grab her rolling suitcase she had dropped during our kiss. "I'm done with it."

Once she was settled with her belongings she strode out the door of the hotel room heading to the elevator, I walked with her even more grateful that she'd let me be this close to her in the cramped space of the elevator. There was a ding as we stopped on the lobby floor, I knew she smelled my fear as she hesitated to step out the elevator, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want her to go; if she did then that was it. Deciding that I couldn't live without her, I grabbed her wrist as we stopped in front of two twin glass doors, she froze.

"Let go of me." Ivy said, I could hear the cold hardness coming into her voice, but I didn't give a damn, she couldn't leave she just couldn't. I tightened my grip refusing to let her go without a fight.

"Please, look at me." I told her, I knew that it would take just one look for her to change her mind, she could easily slip from my grip without using her vamp strength, but I knew I had that kind of effect on her and it was wrong to use it against her, but instinct was kicking in.

"Let me go, Rachel," she said, her head turning to face me, her black gaze met mine. "Please."

My heart almost stopped at the raw pleading look in her eyes, and realization dawned on me as I loosen my grip. She was telling me to let her go, let her be free. She had told me this before, but I didn't listen. Ivy was trying to take care of herself for once, instead of constantly caring for me and worrying about my physical health, what's on my mind, and my selfish needs. She was simply trying free herself from my shackles, like she did Piscary.

"Ok Ivy." I said not sounding like myself as I looked into her eyes, I dropped my gaze to the grip I had on her wrist slowly letting it slide down take her hand in mine before reluctantly letting it go my hands falling to my sides. "I'm...I'm letting you go." I said as my face contorted into a deep sadness.

"Thank you." she said reverting her gaze from mine once again, continuing her walk down a pair of stairs and to a, what I yet noticed, black Cadillac with a driver waiting for her taking her bags and placing them into the trunk of the car. I felt myself weakened, and my knees buckled as settled for a seated position on the cold concrete of the stairs. I pulled my shaking hands up to cover my mouth as my face curled into itself readying for a fit of tears, my body shook with unshed tears as Ivy spared me one last glance, and she turned her head away from me clamping her eyes shut the instant she saw me broken down in tears.

I knew her instinct was to come and comfort me, like she has been doing all these years. But her willpower was almost too much for me to handle. Instead she crouched down and got into the car, the driver meeting her as the car started up. Sobs rocked my body when she closed the car door and with that she was gone.

And so was my heart.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Rachel's Day 1

**Rachel  
**

It's been almost three weeks of Ivy's absence, and the days seem to have been getting longer and longer ever since she left. I had been a sobbingball of mess against her former room door, just sitting in the unfurnished room breathing in her fading scent willing myself to pull it together. And it didcalm me down, until I realized that I'd never get to dwell in her scent once it faded, never getting to smell her close to me again and at that tearsthreatened to spill again.

How can someone who's not wired that way make such a big deal out of a woman who I, Rachel Morgan, has no interest in? Why couldn't stop thinking about that goodbye kiss, or how good she felt against me? I was straight, right?

_Liar._

It was true; I was a liar. For lying to Ivy, saying 'I wasn't wired that way' and that she was never going to touch my blood ever again, when I knew that I did have more than platonic feelings for her and I did want her to have my blood.

I wanted to let her have a part of me, but in a true Rachel Morgan fashion I had screwed it up and decided to stick with what I thought was right, and my self-consciousness. I had waited too late to finally give in those feelings and confront them, right when Ivy was leaving... God I am such an idiot.

So now I lay here thinking that I could've had something so beautiful and how was I that blind to reject it simply because she was a woman, when a thought stopped me cold.

_Weak,_

_Pathetic,_

_Arrogant.__  
_

I stared for a moment baffled at the out of nowhere voice, my heart racing. Was I weak? Weak for not always having an arm to lean on and someone to feed my boastful ego? Pathetic for not standing my ground and moving on with my life? Arrogant for breaking down and crying as if I was the victim? I felt disgusted even more with myself, here I was wanting someone to pity me when Ivy was the clear victim here, and if anybody knew me as long as Ivy did then they'd know that I hated playing , never less, being the victim.

No.

I wasn't weak or pathetic, I was a little arrogant though I had been arrogant all my life, but I could just shake it off.

Ivy chooses to leave and I was going to respect and accept that, and I was Rachel Morgan the badass runner. I worked with demons, battled demons; I _am _a demon for god's sake_._ Though it's painful I could get through heartbreak even though there was no romantic relationship between us, the connection was there, and yes I was dumb enough not to act on it. People make mistakes. This was a mistake I was going to have shake off, like all my other failed relationships.

It going to be hard, but I was going to get through this, and awareness was the first step.

**Later That Day**

Crouching I reached for the knob to the radio to increase the volume, listening to a ambient mix I've always kept in my closet saving it for when I was stressed, or when I wanted or get away from things. Adjusting my low cut white silk shirt and black tights; I placed my right hand on my head and began.

_My head was thrown back as I slowly craned myself down then slowly rising back up when I was half way from reaching the floor. Spinning a full three sixty then stopped abruptly, I let my hair falling artfully in my face as I hugged my sides, hips swaying to the hypnotizing melody of the music. _

I had always loved dancing when I had Rosemary syndrome; I used to lay in the hospital beds asking the doctors who worked with me to give me the type of tapes I wanted to watch and at the time I was curious and ended up asking for shows and movies about or related to dancing.

I wasn't surprised when I started to become more interested in the particular sport, and then decided to ask for documentaries about dance, then tutorials about dance. Even though I was too sick to do any type of dance that didn't stop me from watching it or dreaming that one day I'd get cured of Rosemary syndrome and leave the hospital to pursue my want for dancing.

Eventually I was cured suspiciously; to this day I still don't know how, by my biological father whose name I will not mention's blood. So, when I was checked out, I immediately started on my dancing, desperate to learn everything I had seen from the tapes I watched in the hospital, and I have to say I was pretty good no doubt using what I discovered in the tapes.

By the time I reached high school I was definitely a better dancer than I ever was. High school was easy as ever for me, and I think it was safe to say I was the most popular student in school, being my nickname Angel, as they say I had the grace of an angel when I danced. Don't get it twisted I was no ballet dancer, though I was opened to different types of dances, ballet just wasn't my thing.

But I started to slow own when I joined the I.S, and then stopped completely when me and Ivy opened Vampiric Charms together. My heart gave a pound.

Refusing to give in to my emotions again, I proceeded to dance, determined to keep at least this part of me.

_The music's volume increased as it went to the bridge, and my movements becoming natural as if it was a second body part. Then my body was moving on its own, the music flowing through my veins, and I let it take me over missing the feeling like a drug. A sigh slipped from my throat and my brow furrowed as I moved, the emotion and dramatic rhythm covering over mine's like a coat._

_I became one with the music as it cut through my usually high pride like butter, and for once in my life I let myself go completely not a thought or sound coming to mind. My bare feet soundless on the wooden floor of the music room, making me get a sense of a predator as the familiarly of the song rang through me._

_Suddenly the music swelled and my heart sped up, my body movements becoming more frantic. The passion in me was almost overwhelming, and I didn't care, I let myself drown deeper, longer, faster. _

_I couldn't stop moving, I didn't want to stop moving, and I could barely get enough air, so I rolled my hips again slow and sensuous. A wave of pure bliss shocked through me and rebounded with every beat and thrum of the music. As if on cue the music reached its peak, and so did I, I gasped feeling my body quake in release as I ended my dance with a hand to the floor._

My breathing was trying it best to return to normal, and it felt like I just had sex.

"My god…" I breathed biting my lip, and it took my brain approximately ten seconds to process the damp heat in the lower parts of my anatomy, "I just…came." I felt a hundred pounds lighter as the words left my mouth, feeling all my worries and troubles drain like water. Suddenly I heard a series of clattering wings behind me, I didn't turn around knowing it was Jenks. He just saw that didn't he?

"Tinks little red thong Rache!" he chirped flying over to me his wings a blur as he fluttered about in my face, "Where'd you learn to dance like that? That's some real talent!"

He did.

And at this exact moment, I knew that this was what I'd been missing all along.

To Be Continued


	3. Ivy's Day 1

**Ivy  
**

I was in my penthouse that I and Skimmer brought when we were in high school, and warm memories of me and her came flooding back as though it happened yesterday. The house was built in the heart of New York, and was of course built for the influence of Piscary, and at the time I _was_ the influence of Piscary.

I felt shiver roll down my spine at the thought; Piscary meant so much to me when I was seventeen and so did skimmer, but as expected they both were the fall of me. Though Skimmer was a manipulative and sneaky bastard, I have to admit she had created some of the best memories of my life here, and she'd shown me that love doesn't have a gender.

The dark shadow of guilt was starting to creep up on me; I was thinking about Skimmer and god knows much Rachel hates her. My brow furrowed slightly.

It was my mind damn it, I could think about whoever I wanted to think about and, sadly I wasn't Rachel's lover, but there would be no strings attached to my freedom. I was letting her go, I wanted─ needed, to be myself for once. There was only one thing that could truly set me free.

I sat down at my beloved baby grand piano that was given to me from Piscary as a gift; it was probably the only thing that I'd truly be grateful towards him for. I had just finished polishing it and the bright city lights of New York City casted an artful glint upon it.

I took almost a minute to revel in its beauty; ivory piano keys aching to be touched and played. I placed my fingers on the keys not pressing any, trying to build the anticipation of hearing the soulful tunes of my piano once again, and I smiled as a familiar tune came to mind. I gently applied pressure from my fingertips and began to play.

_Slowly I started the beginning of the song, my fingers gliding effortlessly over the ivory keys as the melodious chime of the baby grand filled the room._

_Music bounced and danced of the walls to ricochet back to my ears lighting me anew, I allowed my eyes to close as I played, letting muscle memory guide me. Almost immediately my walls that I've always kept up around me, started to crumble. Freely I unleashed all of my emotions and burdens that I've been holding in for years._

_Even the one's before and after Rachel._

_My head swayed with the melody as I quietly hummed to the music, my fingers messaging the beautiful instrument, no longer playing. I poured every last drop of emotion that bellied within me into the keys through my fingers. The music spoke to me; sweet whispers of reality and fantasy, asking me to choose between the two._

_I chose fantasy. Drifting off into a world I could call mine, peace of mind. My humming became louder, and I felt the need to open my mouth and express what I was feeling to the heavens._

_So I did._

_I took a breath,_

_"It could all be so simple_

_But you rather make it hard,_

_Loving you is like a battle,_

_And both end up with scars,"_

I paused, letting my fingers play out what I was feeling as I took different lyrics and applied it to the tune I was caressing. I wasn't surprise by how smooth my voice came out, I had always been able to sing, but always kept it to myself. So rarely I sung being the independent person I was, my whole life I've been a quiet person so singing was no different, and I was only singing because music always came so naturally to me and I was certain I was alone.

_"Tell me, who I have to be,_

_To get some reciprocity,_

_No one loves you more than me,_

_And no one ever will."_

_My voice filled the room with the low acoustics of my singing; I felt my heart rate pick up. I barely even recognized the beautiful tone that was coming from me, myself, and I. I hadn't sung since I was fourteen, and I was shocked to hear how much my voice has grown since then; it was deeper, smoother, and pitch perfect. I grew more confident as I sung the next lyric._

_"No matter how I think we grow,_

_You always seem to let me know,_

_It's never working, it's never working._

_And when I try to walk away,_

_You'd hurt yourself to make me stay_

_Its driving me insane, its driving me insane."_

_The volume and harmony of my voice increase as I sung the last part, my fingers were moving restlessly upon the piano, and I let myself get carried away. I played and played, no longer playing the tune I was at first; and it was unrecognizable. I forcefully poured every single ounce of my being into the well alive instrument I was now taming. I opened my mouth to sing again, my voice resulting in a high note; it reverberated all around the room, and I stopped caring if anybody heard me anymore._

_"I keep letting you back in,_

_How can I explain myself?_

_As painful as this has been,_

_I just can't be with no one else._

_See I know what we got to do,_

_You let go and I'll let go too,_

_Cause no one's hurt me more than you."_

_I took a deep breath._

_"And no one ever w-i-i-i-ill…"_

I sung, the last word prolonged, its meaning and oh so painful truth behind it overwhelming me almost to a point where I felt I needed to hold back tears. Slowly I slid my hands off the keys, feeling like a huge bolder was lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could breathe again, and I think I was so caught up that I hadn't notice the vague sound of the door opening and what sounded like a camera phone being stopped. I froze.

"O. M. G!" I heard from behind me, I turned slowly to find Erica with what resembled a Cheshire's cat grin planted on her features and her phone pointed at me. "V! That freaking was awesome!" My good mood came from blissfully elated to deep annoyance in a split second.

Did I mention I took her with me to New York? I mean I couldn't just leave my baby sister in Cincinnati with an emotionless undead mother whose slowly draining our father dry. Erica always knew I could sing, considering she was the first person I had shown it to after our mother died and became undead. She had sworn she'd keep it a secret, not risking our mother exploiting me to Piscary or anyone else for that matter.

_But since Piscary was dead permanently and we were miles and miles away from our dear sweet undead mother, I think she was forgetting our promise. _I thought grimly, looking up at the camera phone lens pointed provocatively at me. I frowned.

"Erica don't─" I began, but was interrupted by her arms wrapping around me in a rib crushing bear hug, practically lifting me off the ground.

"You never told me you could sing!" she said, and my frown deepened. She had forgotten.

"Yes I did," I said my voice strained, as I pried myself from her, my hands landing on her shoulders silently telling her to get a grip. "We promised, remember?'

A look of confusion flashed over her face before her smile slackened to a guilty puppy look.

"Oh right," she said catching my gaze, I began to walk off into the kitchen dismissively. "But V,' Erica started quickly, hot on my tail as she followed me. "You have talent you shouldn't just keep it cooped up. I mean really! You can become a celebrity, and I could be the manager. Just let me upload this please. Omg, I can name it 'Gifted Tamwood sings from the heart' you'd be famous!" she babbled, I started to become exasperated. She really didn't care about the promise!

If that sounded childish then so be it, I had told her once loyalty and trust is everything._ She probably forgotten that too, _I thought a little offended, as I crossed my arms trying to mimic my mothers effective stance to intimidate people. Though, I was pretty sure I couldn't pull it off as well as she did, she's an scary undead emotionless being for god's sake, but I decided this would have to do as I saw Erica rear back a little, no doubt recognizing the habit.

"No," I said simply, not wanting to believe that she would break our promise just for a little publicity. "I do not want to be exploited and ogled by some perverts on the internet Erica. Plus we promised, you seem to be forgetting that." Distantly I noted the way she sighed; I was starting to get to her.

"I know," she said her voice growing softer; she knew how much I relied on loyalty. "But V, just hear me out you came to New York to start over and start thinking about yourself didn't you?" I nodded, a little suspicion creeping up my spine. "You'd be doing yourself a huge favor by showing the world how talent Ivy Tamwood is, and that she's not a blood toy, or some used lackey from a permanently dead master vampire. You deserve that much Ivy."

She'd used my full name, Erica never calls me Ivy, except for the childhood name she gave me a long time ago, which meant she was serious.

I thought about that for moment trying to figure out the pros and cons of her words, before I spoke. She was right though, I never thought singing would make feel as twice as free then when I left Rachel, and I wanted to feel it over and over again until I forgot about her completely. It was time to put myself at the forefront of my mind and started thinking about what I wanted, what I needed. A smile was slowly making their way to her features again, and I sighed in defeat. Erica yipped, and the smile that was threatening to break free cracked full blown as she hopped around me.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she yipped again, as she fumbled for her phone again, no doubt about to post whatever part she had caught me singing to whichever part of the World Wide Web. Maybe this was a bad idea. Erica must've sense where my thoughts drifted to as she wrapping me in another suffocating bear hug. "V just wait, this is going to be awesome. I'm going to name it 'Gifted Tamwood' wait or should I name it…"

I stopped listening to her after a few second knowing she was about go on one of her babbling sprees. I felt a pang of fear and anticipation at the thought of people's blunt opinions and me being labeled famous or talent.

Going on tour, and fans chasing after the bus. I resisted a smile that had started to creep on my face. I could imagine me on stage chanting towards the crowd and asking if they wanted a encore, signing autographs, traveling the world.

Rubbing it all in my mothers face.

Suddenly I couldn't wait to what tomorrow would bring forth. I turned my head toward Erica who was typing like mad on her phone and I silently thanked her for being such a supportive sister. Then I frowned again as I realized the previous content of my thoughts.

I've got to stop hanging around Erica so much.


	4. Rachel's 3 Months

**Rachel**

I tighten the hold on gym bag as anticipation filled me locking my, proud to say, black Audi, as I stepped two steps back to take in the vehicle full vision.

A smile spread across my face and I felt a prideful feel of accomplishment wash over me.

I had finally saved up enough cash to buy myself a car, yes I, Rachel Mariana Morgan previously shunned witch, brought a brand spanking new car with _my own _money. I had to work for the cash of course, but that was the part I didn't mind, for the past three months I had been doing dance gigs and teaching in small time dance schools, and I was surprised at how much the payment people actually gave just for dancing and each month that went by with my dancing my gratitude for Jenks only rose higher.

Ever since Jenks caught me dancing that day, he'd bother me twenty-four seven, every hour on the hour about it. He'd fly all up in my personal space, complaining about how he was going to pix me if I sat there limp like, and I quote, "My grandfather's wiener in the winter!" The high pitch of his voice and pixie dust flying in my eyes left me deaf and blind for _three days_, before I decided that I liked my sanity and went to a freaking dance class and made Jenks big again, as we agreed on.

I was so keen that I would go to only one dance class, I wasn't surprised that I found myself continuing going to them. Eventually I was asked and then promoted to actually teach a dance class, because apparently they were short on teachers, but had a hard time finding one that could actually dance. And in a weird turn of events I happened to be one of those teacher who could.

Jenks never let me hear the end of it either.

So, that's how I ended up walking up a pair of stairs readying to teach a dance class, Jenks by my side grinning like an idiot, which I had been doing for almost a month now. Thoughtfully I glanced over at Jenks; this'd be his first class considering for the pass month he'd only been watching me teach and was finally ready to join in.

"This is going to be great Rache," Jenks chimed as we walked up the stairs, "I'll finally get to show off my moves from karaoke," He wiggled his hips for emphasis, and I laughed opening the door, and walked down a white marbled hall passing two classes as I went. I came to a stop in front of a clear glass door with the letter C on it, which was the class grade I teached in. I was slowly working my way up to class A where they teach more high named people, like singers and actors.

_ I was so going to be teaching Beyoncé some moves sooner or later_, I thought as I remembered looking into the class A and B, automatically thinking the choreographers thought they were so much better than me, when in reality they probably where and I admit I felt a little intimidated.

Jenks walking back and forth snapped me back to reality as I realized I just had my hand on the doorknob and not twisted.

Giving Jenks an apologetic a glance I pushed the door opened as I realized I was fine where I was at moment , walking into to a dance class with a full wall mirror in the center of the room, and almost thirty students who greeted me dearly, I smiled again. Jenks ran pass me and opened his mouth to greet everyone in a loud voice,

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jenks yelled, as they responded to him with greetings along the lines of "My man!" And "What's up bro" I placed my gym bag by the door before pulling out a bottle of water and waving my hand to the students who watched me with anticipation in their eyes. I turned to them my smile slightly wider than it was then when I first walked in.

"Well?" I said waving my hand around for emphasis, they stared at me expectedly and someone shook their head no, answering my unspoken question. "Did you guys stretch?" I asked again, someone said "Oh" finally catching on to what I was babbling about, and the silence told me they didn't. I face palmed myself, amusement slowly creeping up on me as the class erupted in laughter.

"Oh come on guys," I said halfheartedly stepping to the middle of the class as I did, "We do this every time, you have to stretch or else what?"

"You'll pull something you'll need later," the whole class boomed, and I nodded my head in approval.

"Correct, ok do you guys want to wait for Angel or...?" I asked as most of the replied to me with multiple phrases of no. "Let's get into it then, but first as we can tell Jenks will be joining us," I said, nodding my head towards Jenks waiting for his reply.

"Finally," someone called out.

"That's what I've been saying, but you try telling this guy something," I said holding my hand up by face and pointing at it towards Jenks teasingly.

"Whatever, you lunkers better be ready for this cause," Jenks spun around and flicked his leg out in a famous display of Michael Jackson's moonwalk. "I got a few moves the ladies would want to see." I laughed again as they guys of the class playfully booed and waved him off.

"Jay you don't even know the dance," one guy called out gesturing to the whole class.

"Shows what you know, a whole month of watching you lunkers did me good," Jenks said bobbing his head in time with his words, "I know every single move like the names of my fifty-four kids!"

The class froze, "What?" The guy with brown hair said, now staring at Jenks with disbelief.

Not good.

"Uh…I meant…uh," Jenks stuttered as his gaze caught my death glare, that's the sixth time.

"You guys know Jenks," I started coolly, "He's always saying crazy things." Some students where still staring as some nodded their head's slowly. "Anyways we still remember the dance?" I said flipping the script back on them in an attempt to change the subject and when they simply shook their head yes, I raised my voice an octave. "I said do you guys still remember the dance?"

Replies of agreement echoed through the class as I walked toward our beloved stereo, my fingers searching for the CD that, apparently, the class had already inserted. Peevishly I looked back at the class as a girl with brown hair raised her hand at my unasked question. I narrowed my eyes and playfully gave her the universal sign for "I got my eyes on you", then a thumb's up, which she returned with a smile. I clicked play.

"Alright let's do it!" I hollered, then jogged back into the middle of the class when they returned my excitement, "We're starting from the top people, one, two, three,"

Energy filled the room as the class started their complex movement Jenks joining in never missing a beat and keeping up with students with an impressive rhythm. Unconsciously I glanced at the guy who called him out and smiled a little as he peevishly watched Jenks from the corner of his eyes.

Just then the entrance door swung open as a woman with long snow white hair came jogging in, a guilty smirk playing on her face. I motioned for the class to continue as I made my way over to her. I stared for a moment, hands on my hips, trying process how many times she'd done this and what words to put with it.

"Angel third time this week, you have to start coming on time or don't come at all." I said, not really meaning it but hoping she would get my point. She smiled again; and I couldn't help but unhardened my posture a little at the sight of it. I tried not to be so hard on my students; I mean I didn't want them to think they were in a freaking boarding school.

"I know I'm sorry," she said her hair swinging in her line of vision as she bent at the waist to her bag, grabbing a pair of dance shoes she always wore when she was. "It was school, I forgot that I take three classes this semester," she looked up, no doubt hoping for me to take that as a legit excuse for her absence. Which I didn't and she knew it. She sighed pitifully. "After practice?"

"Yep," I said walking backwards to the middle of the classroom as I did, "You better not be late."

"Don't be late," She said, standing up and joining in with the students, "I gotcha,"

**Hour Later  
**

Sweat slid down my temples as I reached for my water seated on the floor, I took a swig then turned towards the class my arms spreading wide in welcome.

"Great job people," I said clapping for emphasis signaling for them to clapped for themselves. "I'm impressed, now if you guys don't win that competition then I don't what will. I'm only saying that because I'm the freaking choreographer and I know what the hell I'm doing." The class exploded into laughter and I found myself laughing with them as I held my hands up in dismissal.

"Alright, alright that's it for today, remember we have one more practice until your competition. Angel you stay," I said sternly while pointing at her, and she waved her hands up in submission. I walked over to Jenks who was having a quite loud argument with the guy who called him out, and it was when they started pushing each other I quickened my pace towards them. This was not going to happen; there was no way the poor cookie was winning if he got into a fight with Jenks.

"Hey, keep your voices down," I said firmly stepping in between them looking from the stupid cookie to Jenks again waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't do anything Rache, he got mad because I'm a better dancer," Jenks started, his words spilling out in rambles in his haste, "Then he started to insult my family, he insulted Matalina! I was defending myself!"

"He's lying I wasn't insulting no one, I was the one who was pushed!" the guy stated, and Jenks made ungraceful snort calling bullshit out on him, and I believed Jenks more than I believed the stupid cookie. And I couldn't blame Jenks for pushing him if he did insult Jenks family and his, need I remind, dead and beloved wife. That was like suicide in fact.

"Ok," I said my mind settled on evening this out, "You had no right insulting Jenks family because he didn't insult yours, and Jenks come on your not a violent person, really?" I looked at both of them as though a mother would at a scolded child. I sighed. "Come on people it's just a dance, does it really matter?"

They both nodded reluctantly and the guy who I'm pretty sure started it, grabbed his bag and started to walk out without another word. Strangely I had feeling this was going to blow up in my face again, but I could deal with that later.

"Fine mom," Jenks said tauntingly watching the guy walk away out the corner of his eye, and some of the tension drained out of me at his playful remark, he walked towards the class door.

"Jenks where are you going," I said raising my voice a little, "I'm your ride,"

"I know that I'm going to go hang out with some on the students, hell if I'm going to sit here all day and watch you two," he yelled back already down the hall. I sighed in defeat and faintly my mind wondered on if he was going back to start another argument with the same cookie, Jenks was relentless that way. I sighed again knowing that I was going to have deal a mostly likely upcoming fight again.

The thought passed aside as I felt a hand tugging me suggestively, I turned to find angel guiding me back to the middle of the class again. I stared at her a moment astonished that she would attempt such a bold move.

"Practice to do remember?" she said,

"I know but I could've walked myself back over," I scoffed childishly putting on some of my dancer's humor, "You think I'm that old?" I said half meaning it; I was only twenty-four for god's sake.

"No, that's not the case at all," she said ducking her head a little, her voice lowered, "It was just an excuse to touch you,"

I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear that, but considering my witch hearing being better than most I heard it loud and clear. I kind of figured Angel had crush on me ever since I started teaching in this class. The constant stares, the way her breath would catch at the slightest touches, and that sight of that little pink color that would come to her cheeks when I caught her ogling me. Though I really wasn't surprise not sound conceded, but all this dancing, though I already had one, was having a really good effect on my body, mostly my legs and stomach. So I see why she was obsessing. Okay, maybe I'm a little conceded.

"What was that?" I said feigning confusion.

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud," pink came to her cheeks again and she cleared her throat nervously, "Let's get to the dance,"

"You okay?" I said, purposely lifting my hand to brush her shoulder knowing the reaction it would inflict on her, her breath caught audibly, and I tried my hardest to contain the smile that was threatening to burst. I could use to the feeling of being wanted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said clearing her throat again, "I think I need water is all,"

Evilly I smiled to myself as she turned her back to me reaching for her bottle of water.

This was going to be an interesting evening.


	5. Ivy's Day After, 3 Months

**Ivy**

"I can't believe I let you upload that," I said to Erica as we walked, our shoes scraping the sidewalk occasionally. We were on the more suburban side of New York, and Erica had decided that we needed to get out when really this was just experiment for her to see if I get noticed my people who watch that damned video she had put up.

I breathe deeply, still trying to get use to smell of fresh smell dirt and red bricks, running a hand through my hair as I watch my baby sister hop around in glee.

"V!" she squealed, and I winced, "Why are not freaking out right now? You've gotten ten million hits!" she said waving the phone all around in my face, which I stared at blankly.

"And?" I said, honestly not seeing the big fuss. "And could quiet it down a little, you almost blew out ear drums," I murmured grumpily, rubbing my ears suggestively. Erica froze, now staring at me as if saying 'Are you stupid or something?'

"Okay, let me rephrase," she started in a sing-song voice, "You have ten million hits in one night! Is that better? Did that get through that rock head of yours? Sheesh oh my god, V you're going to be famous! I got it lets go back to the penthouse make more songs and upload them, come on!" Erica was babbling again, and I found myself unconsciously blocking her out, then I noticed I was being dragged and snapped out of it.

"Wait, wait," I said stopping in my tracks and dropping an invisible Anker using some of the restraint that I've trained myself to have over the years from my ankle. Erica yanked to a stop as she looked back at me with annoyance, continuing to tug at my arm as if she could really get me to move again. "Slow down I barely even know what you're saying these days anymore."

"I'll slow down if agree to speed up," she strained out still tugging on my arm. I tugged my arm out of her grip and with a yelp she went flying, I laughed a little. We use to fight like this all the time when we were kids. My smile slackened when I saw Erica cross her legs and fold her arms, and then I frowned.

Unfortunately she use to do this all time as well and I'd call it 'The Sit' because she would literally sit in on place no food or drink for as long as she wanted until she got what she asked or wanted and if someone moved her by force she'd stay in that position like a statue and make no eye contact.

"Oh god, don't do this right now," I said putting a hand to my forehead at the upcoming feels of deep exasperation, "Get up right now we're leaving," When she didn't respond and turned her head away from me in an attempt to ignore me, I sighed loudly, "Erica this is ridiculous!" I yelled as a group of three school girls walked by her, looking from her to me no doubt about to give me the 'Don't want to know look' , but instead they froze as they stared at me their faces sharing the same shocked expression. I stepped back a bit, confusion washing over me , Erica sensing it as she fidgeted a bit to get a better look at them.

"I'm sorry, a-are you Ivy Tamwood?" a girl asked looking at as if I wasn't real, "Your Ivy Tamwood aren't you?"

"Oh my god," one girl said as I shook my head yes, unconsciously I watched Erica stand with a giant grin on her face, whereas I was confused beyond belief.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, watching Erica from the corner of my eyes. When she didn't respond and just stared at me, her other friend on the side of her joined her by stopping complete movement. And breathing.

What the hell? I thought as her friend from behind her stepped up in front of them both and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry my friends here have kind of gotten an obsession with you," she said as she grabbed, from what seems like, her star struck friend's forearms and held it out to me. "So if you could just sign here and here we'll be on our way," she said politely. I stared for a moment as Erica bumped my arm and whispered,

"They mean autographs you idiot," I turned my head slightly to death glare her, which was returned with one of her own, until I turned back towards the girls to announce that I don't have a marker on me. And as if reading my mind she pulled out a thick marker and held it to me. I hesitated before slowly taking it, and started to trace out my name on the goose bumped flesh.

"Alright," I said smiling politely handed her marker back, when really my complex mind was trying to convince itself that they mistook me for a different person, not wanting to deal with Erica's nagging retorts. Stiffly the group of schoolgirls walked away, and it took one look at Erica for me to realize what was going to happen.

"Don't say a word," My voice sounded dead serious, but a small smile I couldn't contain showed my excitement. Erica zipped her lips with an invisible zipper as we started to walk back towards the penthouse again.

Guess I was going to have to play along.

…

**Three Months Later**

"I never thought I end up returning to Cincinnati so soon." I said anxiously, adjusting my black hat and jacket peevishly as I tilted my head back on the wall on the clear glass of the elevator, "Never less going to see Rynn Cormel again,"

"V you're going to have to drop the beginners nerves acts now," Erica grumbled distractedly as she scanned for something on her phone, "You're practically famous now, I mean look at these views! One hundred million!"

"Yeah, well." I said absentmindedly, staring at particularly nothing as I allow my thoughts to race.

It's been a busy three months of back and forth with the influences of Erica of course, it quickly went from an overnight sensation, to being invited to a talk show, and then it went from singing in bars, to singing in a sold out concert, which I still don't know how she managed.

Turns out Rynn happened to be at that concert and liked what he heard, and decided to offer me a, what he called 'A record deal that made The Jackson Five and Beyoncé.' Suspiciously I wondered how the hell he managed to get himself into the record dealing business, and that it was probably a trap to get me back under his wing. A hand waved in front of me and I noticed Erica had been trying to get my attention for who knows how long.

"V, snap out of it," she said tiredly, "Come on, you're going to be─"

"I really could care less about fame," I said meaning it, "I just need to know if I'm really doing the right thing, I don't know if I'm ready for all this." Distantly I noted the thumping and faint screaming above us; Erica looked up for a moment then looked back at me expectedly.

"V, I love you more than anything, but I'm going to have to tell you to suck it up." she said taking a deep breath as the thumping and yelling got louder, I pushed off the wall slightly getting worried as I started to feel the vibration of whatever thumping was going on behind the elevator doors, my eyes never leaving Erica's.

"Erica…" I warned as my eyes grew wide, stepping back until my back hit glass, I turned my head looking out the pristine glass wall, and caught sight a huge crowd filling the building below, adrenaline struck me stone cold and real. "My god…" I trailed off as I realized what was about to happen; me and Erica was about be all over this pavement once the doors opened.

"No way," she breathed, stepping back beside to where I pinned myself to the railing. She looked back at me a huge grin on her face; she thought was funny that we were going to be trampled? "V, this is it!"

She was kidding right? The shouts and thumping became more pronounce as I realized that it was people's hands slamming right on the door me and Erica were supposed to be walking out of, I heard the chanting of my name behind the twin doors I gulped nervously, and shook my head not believing this was happening. I snapped my head to my little baby sister who was laughing like an idiot, and I wished someone would explain the joke so I could get it.

"Ivy! Do you not hear that?" Erica said shaking me from my shock induced haze; I looked at her my mood turning serious. She said my name fully again, "Their chanting _your _name, you're an Idol, don't you get it? You're not a blood toy; these people see you as you, Ivy Tamwood the talented, beautiful freaking singer!" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being called an Idol, and the feeling of being wanted so badly this many people.

I closed my eyes and took the little time I had to process what my future could look like; singing was definitely involved, screaming fans was going to present itself in a few seconds, but singing for other people benefits and inspiration looked even better. Actually it would probably be the reason I was singing if I accepted the record deal, I started to imagine me on the radio singing a song that _I _wrote, and imagined people singing along. My smile widens, and suddenly I couldn't wait for the doors to open.

When I opened my eyes again the world seemed brighter and more contrast, I had a new on look of the world, but from the POV of an idol and a better future to finally look forward to.

I looked towards Erica who was still smiling and one nod was all it took for her to realize that I was going to do this. That was when the elevator dinged, hair whipping in her face Erica looked at the door as they slowly cracked open hands trying to squeeze through.

"Ivy, you better be snapped out of it or else…" her voice was drowned by the screams and thumping of excitement as she looked back at me, "Run! Run!" she shouted as the doors opened and loads human bodies began to pour into the cramped space of the elevator and I squirmed a little.

_Hands, hands everywhere. _My brain stressed, and I couldn't blame it, there where hands on my shoulders, head, hair, everywhere! Listening to Erica for once I jogged through the river of humans my head ducked to avoid my eyes being poked out. My head whipped to the right searching for Erica, who I spotted to the left way down a long hall that looked like it was leading to Rynn Cormel's office. I started to get weighed down from the rush of everyone trying to get to a spot where I was completely in sight. The screaming was almost too much and I was pretty sure my hearing wasn't going be the same once I got out of this.

When people started pulling on my clothes I called for desperate measures, using some of my vamp speed to jerk my way through the crowd without sending anyone flying, I thanked whoever made the vamp virus for deciding that we needed to be ten times faster than normal. When I slammed into Erica I put a hand to my right ear to try and stop its throbbing,

"Are you ok," Erica said scanning me over quickly, and stopping at the hand I had on my ear. Ignoring her, I grabbed her arm by the arm and started a sprint towards Rynn office door, which he had already opened and was waiting calmly at the end of it.

After stumbling into Rynn's office, he coolly shut and locked the door, not minding the way it was shaking under force of crowd bashing on it. He looked at us expectedly.

"You're late," he said, and I threw a death glare at him not even wanting to get into a pointless argument with this man when he clearly heard the war that was going on outside of it. "Complications I suppose? Maybe a fight?" he said taking in the length of me.

"Whoa, happened to your jacket?" Erica airily, her gaze going to my black sock clad foot. "And your shoe!"

"I have no idea…" I said feeling on top of my head feeling around for my hat, though it wasn't necessary I knew it was gone. Running a hand through my hair tiredly, I looked towards Rynn who staring me with a smile.

"You understand why you've been called, yes?" I didn't answer, and Rynn walked behind his to the giant window that basically gave a view to the whole city. "Have a sit Ivy, I just want to talk to you about─"

"Rynn," I cut him off, my voice firm, "I accept and will sign the contract,"

He turned slowly, a sly smile on his face, "Oh? You will?"

"Yes," I said, crossing my arms in a show of dominance, "But only on my terms."


	6. Rachel's Dream

**Rachel**

_"__Ivy…"_

_I sighed, my heart beating unnaturally fast as I stared into the black almond shaped depths above me. The soft, lean, and light weight of her body settled on top of mine as cool silken sheets pressed into my bare back. Her eyes scanned me over slowly then locked my gaze again, desire, lust, and hunger all lingering in the dark shadows of her eyes. _

_It was beautiful. _

_"__Rachel," her voice was low and husky as her breath landed gently on my face for every word. We were so close to each other that I could feel her stomach pumping up and down with her breathing. I felt my arousal increase tenfold and my hips lifted up towards her in a silent plea._

_Then, her lips were on mine in a hard passionate kiss, and I was too sharply aware of the slender finger trailing slowly down my taunt stomach to touch me in the most intimate ways. Breaking our kiss, I cried out and my back arched the pheromones where so thick I could've sworn it was the only thing that was clouding my vision. It was when I felt two sharp pin pricks pinch the scars directly on my neck; I reached for Ivy my nails digging in her back, rewarding me with a low growl emitted from deep in her throat. _

_Her biting turn into wet kisses trailing from my collarbone to the smooth space between my heaving breasts. I snapped my eyes closed, truly fearing I would lose my sanity before this was over, I leaned up on my elbows and looked into the lust filled blackness of Ivy's eyes. A truly sinful smile curved the left corner of her lips, and helplessly I flopped back down placing my hands above my head locking the pillow above me in a death grip. I wanted to tell her stop, to tell her it was too much, but all I could manage was incoherent mumbles and pants of her name. A wave of dizziness struck me and I tried to school my breathing, but when her lips touched me the air whooshed out of me like a punching bag. Another wave of pheromones struck me and my vision wavered for a moment as my demon scar lit up like fireworks._

_"__Oh god," I moaned blissfully arching further into her intimate kisses, "Oh…please…" _

_My mind and body begged for release, but no avail, so I bucked, I moaned, I writhed until I felt a low tingle rise low in my belly, then…_

_"__Oh god Ivy…!"_

I started.

Jerking up in my bed sheets as I tried to catch my breath, my hand flying to my rapidly beating chest. My eyes darted around my bedroom then to my dark blue cotton sheets. I stared at the bulge of my legs under the coverlets absently as my usually slow mind quickly processed the dampness between them. My mind seemed to catch up with my body and the desire to release the sexual tension roaring through me as I found my hand lying temptingly on my thigh. Then I yanked my hand away and clench my thighs together in an attempt to quail it.

_No Rachel, no._

I took a deep breath in annoyance as I realized this had to be the fourth time this week I had a wet dream about Ivy. Why? I had no freaking clue; I mean it's been six months away from her and just when I thought everything was going peachy, fate just decided to throw her back in my mind one random day by giving me vivid and explicit wet dreams of the woman I'm trying to get over! Fate always had a way of messing up things in my life I knew that, but now this guy was pushing it, couldn't I get a break for once? She just couldn't stay out of my head for some reason.

I sighed again, and I turned my head to look at the red digits of my clock. I also see fate decided to keep me from getting a full night's sleep by waking me up at five o' clock in the morning.

The familiar shadow of grumpiness started to creep up as I childishly kicked the covers off my body, there was no way I was getting back to sleep and my mind immediately ordered for a huge cup of coffee after a shower and a change of clothes.

And underwear.

I sat at the edge of my bed for a moment before practically zombie walking into my bathroom and flipping on the switch, almost naked in my blue tank top and underwear. I wasn't surprised at my reflection; my hair was tousled no doubt from me moving around restlessly in my sleep and I had little circles starting to form under my eyes from the lack of sleep I'd been getting in the last four days. Stripping off the little clothes I had on I twisted the squeaky nob of my shower and stepped in.

"Dammit!" I cursed as freezing cold water rained on my overheated skin; I stepped back clumsily almost slipping in my haste and realized I only turned on the cold water, which was probably the best thing to use at the current state I was in. Not caring I turned on the hot water feeling the comfortable warmth of the water slowly spill over me. I ran my hands through my hair and took the time to scrap my nails soothingly across my scalp, and in all my rationality I couldn't help the thoughts of Ivy popping back in my mind as my hands drifted to my shoulders.

The first dream I had of her was the one that I had me up all night in a panting sweaty mess. It had been aggressive, demanding, dominating and it was sexy and erotic as all hell, and I loved it. It turns out my mind secretly had a thing for public pleasure, with Ivy of course, considering it managed to arouse me beyond all heights and I hadn't even laid a finger on myself. Yet.

My hands drifted to the spot just beneath my breast and as expected, my mind began to replay the vivid images of my previous dreams.

_I had just opened the book I'd chosen from one of the dusty shelves of the library until I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eyes behind the tall shelves housing books that held years of knowledge. The desks were parallel to the shelves, right in my line of vision so I was certain I saw someone. _

_I picked up the distinct sound of footsteps as I distractedly put down my book and looked up to make sure I wasn't losing it. The library was huge that was for sure, which was why I made it my number one place to go to when I wanted to find spell books and study them._

_Sighing at my brain's need for danger I stood up, my eyes locking on the retreating figure behind four shelves in front of me and my heartrate sped up._

_This guy was definitely watching me, and he probably saw that I caught him. _

_Cautiously I walked into the dark walls of shelves never taking my eyes off of the dark figure slowly walking and stopping itself at a certain shelf. Then my heart leapt into my throat as the figure turned and revealed its eyes and identity to me. _

_It was her._

_Cocoa brown eyes gazed into mine and it struck me with a look so soul deep my breath was audibly stolen from me. I froze and stared, it was all I could do as I took her in; long black flowing locks blowing with a unknown wind, and wearing all black leather clothes with a black long sleeve that made her blend in perfectly with the dark spots in the library._

_Which she just happened to be standing in._

_I couldn't avert my eyes away from hers as they twinkled suggestively; an invitation and I didn't hesitate for one second to take it. My eyes were glued to her, seriously the look she gave me was almost a command not to look away as her figure became more pronounced, I could see that she was leaning on a shelf her head cocked when her gaze raked over me. God, I could almost feel it._

_My knee's were already weak when I finally made it to her, me and her now standing from each other as I stood on my side of the bookshelf. Arousal started to creep over me and I allowed my eyes to scan over her striking features; the silence was so erotic I had to resist the urge to bite my lip. My eyes land on her pink lips; they were curved up into a sly smile._

_I jerked my gaze up as I realized those lips were coming closer towards me; her arms came up to the either sides of my head effectively trapping me with her strong lean figure, my breath quicken then hitch when her hips pressed into mine and gyrated a little. My hands managed to find and take the lower part of the shelve behind me in a death grip as arousal thunder through me, she leaned in as if to kiss me, but instead her lips went to my neck and traced a path down my ear to whisper,_

_"__You want me." She purred into my ear and the air huffed out of me when her hips ground into me again. One of her arms lowered to trace a slender finger across my neck, then crooked it a bit to make her nail scrape slightly against my scar. Her lips started to work at my neck, wavering between kissing and biting the overly sensitive skin on my scar while I moaned and squirmed helplessly. _

_"__Yes…" I breathed, though I knew she wasn't asking; the certainty of her voice had been obvious. Suddenly her hand slid under my shirt sliding up to cup my breast and I allowed my eyes to close reveling in the dull sensation her slender fingers closing in on the sensitive fleshed of its center._

God it had been exquisite.

My brain told me deliriously, my hands skating over my breasts gently as I unconsciously mimicked the movements of Ivy hands in my dream. My hands slowly slid up my neck, my lips parting as a sigh of pleasure slipped through them, I purposely grazed my nails lightly over my fading scar Ivy gave me and a jolt of pleasure shot from it to my groin. The shower was still running, but I knew I was wet from more than the shower, I threw my head back in bliss and remembered the rest of my dream.

_"__Ivy…" I moaned, feeling the smooth expanse of Ivy's fingers moving wantonly on me. Then suddenly her movement on me stopped, and if it weren't for her figure pressing against me where it was, I'd be on the floor by now. "Don't stop…please,"_

_I was being flipped around, gasping when I could feel her breath on my ear and her front pressed closely to my back. I threw my hands out in front of me to avoid head to shelf contact and caught glance of the figure in front me two shelves away, looking through the books in search of one._

_Then she was inside of me._

_Just as I opened my mouth to moan a hand came to clamp over my mouth and muffled the erotic sound._

_"__Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said, "Your trying to get caught aren't you, little witch?" she made sure she was talking in sync with her strokes inside of me, slowly ripping my sanity away from when I felt myself about to fall over the edge, only the have her catch me every single time. I moaned into her hand and clamped my eyes shut tightly when she curled her fingers slightly inside me, stars flying before my eyes as something deep within me clenched around her. _

_I started to climax, but she denied me over and over again, and it didn't make matters any better when her hips started ground into me once more. I wanted to plead and beg, when her hand left my mouth, but all that came out was a moan. Her hands went to grip my chin harshly and guided me towards her face and I could feel her breath on me again as I picked up on the citrusy smell of orange juice that she have no doubt been drinking before. _

_A husky sigh slipped from her and I could tell she was building a crescendo, I felt myself tighten even more at the thought of the seam of her pants pressing into that one spot that would make her moan and buck with pleasure. _

_A tingle settle low and deep inside me, and I knew that she was going to have to release me or this time I'd completely fall apart from sexual frustration. When her movements on me slowed purposely I bit my lip almost to its bleeding point to stop a cry of frustration from tearing its way from my throat. But it was no use. _

_"__Please…" I reached behind me and grabbed unto her hip for emphasis and to revel in the way she'd move her hips into me. When my pelvic started to pump towards her hand in a frantic attempt to speed up her movements, she'd stop completely, making me become desperate for release. "Oh God, Ivy…please,"_

_Her hips pumped into me, again and again, until I heard her breath hitch and I knew she was becoming overwhelmed. _

_"__Yes…beg me..." she growled, stiffening and letting out a sensual moan in my ear when she climaxed, her fingers roughly curled inside me making me cry out in pure ecstasy as she shoved me over the edge with her._

"Oh god...!" I groaned loudly, the sound echoing and bouncing off the walls as I came suddenly. I had one hand on the wall for support and one gripping the red wet locks of my hair nearly pulling it out as I braved the aftershocks of my bone rattling orgasm. I froze for a moment listening in the distance hoping I didn't wake up Jenks or his family or I'd never hear the end of it.

Silence. I sighed in relief, my shoulder slumping a little.

The water had went cold as expected and I noticed my fingers had become prune as I placed both my hands on the wall to steady myself, which made me wonder how long have I been in the shower. In the shower fantasizing about Ivy. God I was pathetic.

_But not so pathetic to the point where I would touch myself_, I thought curtly. Thought I would didn't you? Ha.

Surprisingly the whole time I was in the shower, fantasizing about Ivy of course, I had managed not to touch myself, thus setting the record of two mindgasms in one morning thinking about Ivy. Ivy, Ivy, Ivy.

Was that even normal? I just had two orgasms thinking about Ivy, was my mind really that obsessed with her? Nah.

It was perverted.

…

I sipped my coffee slowly as I channeled surfed like a pro through my old bulky TV; previously Ivy's flat screen had been there, but since she took all of her stuff with her I had to substitute with my old crappy furniture. Which added to my to do list on stuff to buy.

I don't why I was flipping through the channels exactly it wasn't like I was going to watch any of the crap people have on television these days. I stopped pressing the up button of my universal remote after my hands started to cramp and stopped on a local news channel. Leaning up to the large coffee table I placed my cup of coffee on it, and then leaned back again while kicking my feet up to the couch getting comfortable. I could hear nearby cars outside pass by and horns honking occasionally in everyone's haste to get to work, I glanced at the clock hanging up in the center of in the wall in the kitchen. Whereas I was lounging at six o' clock in the morning drinking coffee and watching TV.

_Now this is relaxation_, I thought my eyes getting blissfully heavy.

_"__You're so beautiful; I have to touch you…"_

My eyes flung open.

_"__I want you to beg me, Rachel, beg,"_

I jerked up from my laying position to be greeted by a wave of dizziness from getting up too fast. Kicking my legs off the couch I reached for the remote and my coffee again. Nope, we're not gonna have thoughts of the dominating Ivy and the passionate Ivy again. I took a huge swig from my coffee mug and turned up the volume of the TV, sports and caffeine was going to keep me awake.

"I definitely think the new quarterback is going to win this year Jack, he won last year this year is no different." the new reporter on TV replied to apparently Jack as he nodded his head in agreement.

"That you're correct on Alex," Jack responded, what was with these news reporters saying each other name's back and forth like it's going out of style? _It's annoying_, I brought my mug to my lips as the TV went on to the next reporter and started talking about gossip.

"You guys are going to love this," she said while pointing to a green screen an image coming up, as I started to suck in some of my favorite warm liquid again. "Overnight sensation Ivy Tamwood has made her fame official with Sony Records by going on her first tour in Hollywood,"

My eyes popped out of my skull and the coffee turned to rocks in my throat as I became a sprinkler.

The coffee specks that were previously on their way to my bladder and small intestines flying on the coffee table in front of me all the while an obviously new photo of Ivy just happened to slide up on the green screen.

"Yes I was hoping you were going to say that!" the second female reporter said in glee, "This woman is basically idolizing herself everywhere she goes, and the increasing number of fans is taking notice in her talent as well."

"No more like taking charge Christina," she laughed while a video came up on the green screen. I glued my eyes to the TV as the coffee struggled to go down my throat, a coughing fit taking over me.

A screaming crowd filled my vision and ears, as a famous Ivy, apparently, quickly walked through a seemingly wave of human bodies with seven large men surrounding her and her head ducked as she jogged onto a narrow stair platform into a bus.

_With her face on it! Ivy was freaking famous?!_

I thought belligerently, shooting up from the couch and running towards the TV to be directly in front of it to make sure this was my Ivy they were talking about. Of course they were talking about my Ivy idiot! I mean how many Ivy Tamwood's did we know on this earth? And Ivy turning around with a smile on her face to give a freaking peace sign to the crowd confirmed it. The camera wobbled back and forth as whomever following Ivy was struggling to get away from the crowd, then it clipped to another part,

"Hey dude!" a younger voice shouted as the camera whipped up to reveal a younger version of Ivy. It was Erica! "You can't be in here! Out, out, out!"

"Ouch! O-okay! I'm leaving, just let me…can I just ask a few questions?" he strained out as Erica started to push him out the door. The camera flicked to the left to show Ivy crossing her arms and shaking her head no with an amused smirk on her face. If we came into this relationship falsely, then how do you expect it to last? It's not how it works…

I smiled a little, I knew that smirk and it was when the tape ended reality slammed back into me again.

Six months! It had only been six months! How the hell did she manage to become as famous as Michael Jackson in six freaking months? Well however she managed it she seemed to be forgetting about me just freaking fine, I mean with fame and money she can get whoever she wanted. I bet she didn't even shed a tear for me, probably too busy with men and women falling all over her.

What do you want to do? It's either you want to have a relationship or not, simple as that.

_Really Rachel?_

I cursed myself twice as I remember Ivy's not that type of person, I didn't want Ivy to feel bad about finally living again, I wanted her as happy as possible and for the sake of her happiness she had to leave me. And if becoming famous was the only way she could receive happiness then so be it, I couldn't stop her, but I still regret not confessing to her about how I really felt earlier.

Speaking of fame, who knew Ivy could sing? Not me that's for sure, it was obvious she took up a singing career since Sony Records where involved, making wonder how she even got into to stuff like that, probably peer pressure or in other words Erica. I didn't turn my head away from the TV as I heard a masculine yawn, because I knew it was just Jenks, who was still full size, behind me.

"What are you trying to blind yourself?" he said walking into the kitchen and automatically going for the fridge, and by the hoarse sound of his I knew he just woke up, "Only my kids sit that close to the TV."

"Jenks!" I said hastily as I clumsily stood up to my feet trailing behind him in the kitchen, "Ivy's famous!" He stared at me a moment, then went back to fumbling around in the fridge while laughing, my brow furrowed. He didn't believe me! "You don't believe me?"

"No you stupid witch," he said while chewing on some food I couldn't see, I frowned I hated when he did that, "I'm laughing cause it took you this long to find out. Actually she came over just last month,"

"Wait a minute," I said, my arm going around him to shut the refrigerator door so he would pay attention.

"She what?!"


End file.
